


cat and mouse

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Clubbing, Fox Hybrid Ten, Games, Human Wong Yukhei, Hybrids, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Time Skips, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, mentioned yumark, mentions of bondage, only mentioned in passing, switch! luten, xuxi smokes weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You guys are like Tom and Jerry,Ten and Lucas.” Mark makes jazz hands, and Yukhei kind of wants to strangle him. “Cat and mouse,no, fox and mouse. You’re the mouse, bro.”Yukhei’s eye twitches. “Funny shit, Mark.”Mark shrugs. “I’m just saying dude, you act like you haven’t had your dick in his mouth,” Mark leans closer, gaze conspiratorial as he whispers. “And vice versa.”Yukhei groans, hands reaching up to cover his face. “Fuck you.”Or:It's always been a game between the two of them, or maybe Yukhei's always been along for the ride. Not that he minds, anyways.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> here b/c of the lovely cc anon + [these](https://twitter.com/naeun41/status/1281959464514404352?s=20) [tweets](https://twitter.com/bt_than_ever/status/1142598051292311553?s=20) (yes) i may have taken advantage of their height gap, but (∗ᵕ̴᷄◡ᵕ̴᷅∗)՞

They’ve always been different—or, _fucking weird_ , as their friends often put it—and Yukhei had no qualms about agreeing. 

Yukhei remembers the first time they met mirthfully, sporting a grin as he recalls the way he’d tripped over the packed moving boxes placed precariously about the dorm room as he ran towards the sound of knocking on his door. 

He’d blamed his jitters on the celebratory smoke he’d partaken in moments before, too excited then to remind himself that maybe his roommate wouldn’t be in favor of his habits, and Yukhei was only semi-regretful as he pulled at the doorknob, rubbing his reddened eyes in faux exhaustion. 

Now, Yukhei may have been baked out of his mind, his vision fuzzy like Kunhang’s selfies with the excessive grain filter, but nothing could’ve stopped him from seeing the bright, toothy smile that overtook the man’s face before him. Or under him rather, as Yukhei had to crane his head down to make eye contact with the other. 

“Hello! I’m Ten, the RA of this floor. I hope you’ve found yourself comfortable, I’m checking in to see how all the arriving freshman are doing. I know it can be overwhelming transition right now.” 

Yukhei found it hard to keep up as the man continued talking, his brain barely able to follow but his eyes tracking every movement of the other’s— _Ten’s_ , the voice in his head supplied—lips as they moved about his face with the same enthusiasm he spoke with. Yukhei was mesmerized. 

_What the fuck, he’s so damn cute._

All too quickly, Ten had stopped, dazzling smile dropping from his face all together as his mouth drew up in a tight line. 

“Pardon?” The man asked, voice incredulous, pointed ears atop his head flicking in annoyance and— _fuuuck man, he’s got such cute ears._

“Dude,” Ten bit out, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Are you high or something? You’re speaking out loud.” 

“Haha, _yeah_ actually.” 

Ten was still at that, mouth hanging open in stupefaction for a few seconds before righting himself. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, and Yukhei couldn’t even comprehend the fact that the other could report him on the spot once he answered, instead transfixed by Ten’s mouth and the way his open lips exposed the white of his canines. 

“It’s Yukhei, Wong Yukhei, but you can call me Xuxi. Or Lucas, if that’s too hard.” Yukhei shrugged, a dopey grin easing onto his face, “It’s whatever.” 

Ten hummed in response, a slight quirk to his lips that Yukhei so speedily zeroed in on joining the mix, and Yukhei would’ve totally been swept off his feet if not for the wall beside him that he quickly leaned into; he was truly unable to discern whether or not the perpetual state of gooiness in his legs was from his latest hash or because of the man in front of him, who moves to turn with one last look at Yukhei’s undoubtedly wrecked looking form, a devilish glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Yukhei ultimately decides it’s the latter. 

“You better watch it, Wong.” Ten says, pointing his sharp fingers at his exceedingly sharper eyes, then towards Yukhei, who hates to admit that he flinched, “I’ll be keeping my eyes on you.” And with that, Ten swung around, light on his feet as he pranced down the hallway to the next awaiting door and _oh, how I wish I could warn them about what’s coming._

True to his word, Yukhei found himself under Ten’s rapt surveillance and scrutiny for much of his first year, evident by the way the other always managed to ruin his fun; whether it be breaking up his study groups—granted they were loud and more like _social shindigs_ (credits to Yangyang and Jaehyun for the term)—or not allowing his friends from the other dormitories to come over, which was likely due to said functions. It’s safe to say the initial glow of Yukhei’s first impression of the RA has long since dulled out, now replaced with sparks of ill-placed tension. 

He’s honestly surprised (but no less thankful) that the vixen didn’t rat him out after their first meeting, more so later on as he finds himself on his and Mark’s shared couch, air heavy and thick with smoke. 

These are the times when he can truly relax, because _yeah_ , parties are fun, _yeah_ , teepeeing Ten’s room was exciting and some well-deserved payback for making his college life increasingly watered down, but nothing’s more soothing than a shared blunt with friends. _Read_ : his roommate Mark, because most of the others prefer drinking as their pastime. 

It’s funny how quickly they hit it off, their friendship only furthering at the revelation of their shared habit—something that Yukhei was _not_ expecting in the least from the innocent psychology major, but hey, looks can be deceiving. Yukhei would know, a whole Ten exists. 

It’s a chance for the both of them to unwind, and it’s totally great, save for the fact that Mark has the tendency to never shut up when he’s out of it. 

“Bro... Ten is like, literally the nicest person ever, a little evil, but still nice.” Mark mumbles out, entirely aware of Yukhei’s predicament even in his current state, and it’s not even shocking anymore. He’s certain the whole floor knows of his and the RA’s odd clashes. 

“Understatement of the year, Mark, I’m actually convinced he’s the devil.” Mark rolls his eyes at that, but they’re already hooded so it doesn’t have the same effect. 

“You guys are like Tom and Jerry, _Ten and Lucas._ ” Mark makes jazz hands, and Yukhei kind of wants to strangle him. “Cat and mouse, _no_ , fox and mouse. You’re the mouse, bro.” 

Yukhei’s eye twitches. _Murder would not look good on a resume_ , he reminds himself. “Funny shit, Mark.” 

Mark shrugs. “I’m just saying dude, you act like you haven’t had your dick in his mouth,” Mark leans closer, gaze conspiratorial as he whispers. “And vice versa.” 

Yukhei groans, hands reaching up to cover his face. “Fuck you.” 

It’s not something Yukhei likes to be reminded of, though Mark obviously doesn’t mind bringing it up every so often. The thing is, as much shit he talks about Ten, there’s always been this connection between them—or an attraction, rather, on Yukhei’s end—that he’ll acknowledge despite it going against all reason. 

Because if Ten held a close resemblance to Satan himself, then he’s equally as similar to a magnet (Yukhei’s proud of his metaphor). The fox just draws you in, and as much as Yukhei hates to admit it, he’s fallen fate to the other’s clutches. It was always a game with the man, a game of who would break down first and Ten was always willing to play as long as he was sure he would win. Well, if you counted confused blowjobs and rushed hookups in the communal bathrooms a victory, but then again, who is Yukhei to judge when he’s taking part in these things with his self-proclaimed mortal enemy? It does take two to tango. 

So, to sum it up, Yukhei was screwed since day one. 

He’s broken out of his reverie by the sound of Mark’s giggles—fucking _giggles_ —and he’s just going to assume that the other is a closeted sadist. 

“Bro... Ten like, obviously likes you though. His methods are weird, like an elementary school boy who like, bullies their crush or something. He’s really only _mean_ mean to you.” Mark pauses, lifting the blunt up to his lips in thought, “But he really does like you. Who the hell would make sure to check on your ass every night?” 

“Mark, that’s literally his job.” 

“You ever notice how he’ll come around twice, maybe even three or four times after we’ve hosted a party? After everyone’s left?” 

“I don’t know, man.” Yukhei sighs, running a hand over his face. “I’m so confused.” 

“Well then don’t be, you idiot. Ask him out already, it’s like, so simple.” Yukhei rolls his eyes at that, because simplicity is not in either of their vocabulary; especially Mark’s, who’s been crushing on this upperclassman _Yuto? Yuda?_ since orientation and starts sweating at mere mention of the guy, so frankly, he doesn’t want to hear it. 

Mark eventually drops the topic, but not without a few more encouraging (threatening) words sent Yukhei’s way and maybe, just maybe, a few seeds of hope have been planted in his head (and heart). 

Yukhei spills the next time they meet up. 

Luckily, not in a bathroom stall like their previous rendezvous, but rather in Ten’s bed, balls deep in said man, on the brink of the world’s greatest orgasm when his brain-to-mouth filter decides it’s cutting itself off. 

“Fuck, oh my god, _Ten_ , please go out with me.” Yukhei didn’t even realize he said it once he did, hips still fervent in their assault against the man face down underneath him. 

Yukhei couldn’t even comprehend Ten’s sudden intake of breath, the way the other’s hips gradually ceased in their rocking against his own until the man was eventually still across the sheets. Yukehi didn’t even realize that he’d continued rambling on in his lust/pining/Ten induced haze until he heard a faraway voice, so quiet and unconfident but _hopeful._

“Xuxi?” 

Yukhei’s eyes pop open, his mouth snapping shut as he rights himself, motions coming to a halt. Ten looks uncharacteristically doleful, his ears flat atop his head as he peaks over his shoulder, body taut in apprehension. 

“Did you mean it, what you said?” 

_Huh?_

“Wait, what did I say again?” Yukhei asks confusedly, and watches with a sudden twinge of fear as Ten bristles, all emotion falling from his face as he stares impassively at Yukhei, though the growls seeping from Ten’s lips give plenty indication on how he’s feeling. 

“Pull out, you big fucking oaf.” 

~ 

“I didn’t talk to him for weeks. Xuxi had to practically corner me and beg on his knees for forgiveness.” Ten says proudly, though Yukhei knows this statement is false, but their friends, blissfully unaware, take the bait and laugh at Ten’s dramatic storytelling anyways. 

What they don’t know is that it was Ten in fact who cornered him—as Yukhei was so embarrassed about what had happened—in a secluded area of the library, but evidently not secluded enough as their mutual friend Kun walked in on Yukhei giving new meaning to the phrase _begging on your knees_ , his apologetic mouth otherwise occupied. 

Yukhei chokes in memory. _This is so embarrassing._

Ten must notice the muffled noise—even over the sound of their rowdy group and the loudness of the club they ultimately chose to settle in—if the way his curious ears flick atop his head are anything to go by. Yukhei’s theory is only proven further with the devilish smile that overtakes the other’s face, a smug countenance that would have otherwise had him melting in his pants if not for the current situation. Yukhei’s all too familiar with what that smile entails, and he jumps in before Ten can expose any more. 

“A-And you know what?” Yukhei rushes, voice breaking. “Even to this day, I still can’t recall exactly what I said.” 

The same laughs resound about their booth at the confession, and Yukhei lets himself sit back, almost sighing in relief as the conversation shifts—until he’s met with the unamused look from Ten beside him. 

“What, babe?” 

Ten just huffs, ungluing himself from Yukhei’s side before moving to leave the booth. 

“I’m going to the floor.” He says, to their whole table rather than just Yukhei, leaving said man to question what just went down. _Did I say something wrong?_

It’s probably fifteen minutes after Ten left that Yukhei decides to go look for him, throwing a shot back for some liquid courage despite knowing it’s a useless cause; even the most potent of liquors cannot leave you numb in the wrath of an even slightly annoyed Ten. Yukhei would know. 

He stumbles as he cuts through the heated bodies that pack the dance floor, muttering half-hearted apologies to those whose feet might’ve sustained injury under the weight his own. It’s far too crowded, and while Yukhei knows the other can hold his own against anyone who may try to start something—or worse, _do_ something—he worries about the smaller man. Because even though Ten carries himself as this untouchable beast of a god (which is a bit of exaggeration, but he’s a little more than tipsy), he knows the other is truly tender at heart, so no, Yukhei does not want anything happening to him. 

Meaning that Yukhei’s big bumbling figure stands awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, a head above the rest of the crowd, eyes searching anxiously. That is, until they eventually find their target, spotting Ten looking otherworldly under the strobe lights that illuminate his elegant features, his shirt riding up slightly as he sways with the masses, exposing a slip of skin that is soon covered by roaming hands and— _what the fuck?_

Yukhei stands stock still as he watches Ten get essentially fondled by another man, surprise swarming his senses before anger can even factor into the equation because Ten basically gives the other free reign, allowing the man to wind his hands about his waist and dip his face into the crook of his neck and _wow_ , Yukhei can feel his soul slipping. 

Ten must feel eyes on him, turning his head away from the man whose hands continue their advances and Yukhei can feel his jaw tightening as he sees the way Ten leans back into the stranger’s chest, a sharp hand reaching up to wind into the man’s hair behind him and it’s _suffocating_ , it really is, and Yukhei almost starts in motion until Ten throws him that trademark smirk, a greasy wink alongside it. 

_Oh. That’s what this is._

It’s a trap—the whole situation leading up to this so obvious in hindsight—and like always, Yukhei’s walked into it embarrassingly unaware and Ten knows this, his head falling back against the stranger’s shoulder with a dainty laugh at the look of understanding that graces Yukhei’s face. 

Yukhei still has half the mind to stomp over there, grab Ten (not without breaking a few of the other man’s fingers for so brazenly touching him) and get out of this sorry excuse of a club but he rethinks. Letting Ten be the victor in this little game of theirs would only be a boost to his ego, something for him to rave about in the worst of times, something Ten will hold against him so he can get what he so pleases, and yeah, failure is not an option. 

So with enthusiasm, Yukhei lets himself fall into the rhythm of the crowd, dancing with as much vigor his long limbs will allow. He’s by no means a dancer, but Yukhei knows he looks good, with his leather jacket accentuating the width of his shoulders and his jeans tight against the line of his lengthy legs. 

His efforts pay off in no time with some younger looking hybrid adorned with ears bigger than Doyoung’s sidling up in front of him, a timid grin on his face when Yukhei asks for his name. 

“It’s Sicheng.” The man answers, shivering when Yukhei winds his arms about his torso and leans closer to bring his lips to his ear. 

“Hi, Sicheng. I’m Yukhei and in need of a huge favor. Will you help me?” Yukhei whispers, his pleading words in opposition to his hands as they run over the man’s torso in show. When Sicheng nods, Yukhei all but jumps for joy, but holds himself back when he remembers his current predicament. 

“My boyfriend, over there, yeah.” Sicheng eyes him confusedly, but Yukhei continues. “He’s great, love of my life, yeah we’re great, but I need to make him jealous, cus’...well it’s a long story. I would love to enlighten you, but there are more pressing matters that need resolved.” 

Sicheng chuckles at that, decidedly acting his part as he winds a hand through Yukhei’s hair, pulling his head down to bring his own lips to Yukhei’s ear. 

“I’ve been watching you stand out here and glance over there,” Sicheng smiles sweetly, though his eyes are lined with mischief. “I was wondering why he kept gazing over here when he was already with someone.” 

Yukhei hums, barely able to contain his grin at the revelation. “Yeah, he’s wild, but that’s what I love about him.” 

“That’s cute.” Sicheng says, pushing back against Yukhei’s body with a smirk, and Yukhei knows its game time. He makes sure his movements visible as he rocks forward into Sicheng’s body, grip tight on the other’s hips as they move against each other. It’s _fun_ , surprisingly, and Yukhei milks it entirely, grinning at the familiar feeling of sharp eyes on his skin. 

“He’s looking over here again.” Sicheng mumbles, and Yukhei chuckles as he brings his face down to the column of the other’s neck for effect. 

“Bless you, Sicheng.” 

Yukhei doesn’t know how long they dance for exactly, though it must be a while as they’re both sweaty and his buzz is gone by the time they call it quits, Sicheng whining about being thirsty. Yukhei makes sure to thank him, moving to pull a few bills out so he can pay for the man’s drink before he’s interrupted by flailing arms. 

“It’s no worries, Yukhei, seriously. I had fun tonight, you’re great company.” Sicheng rushes, hands up between them. “Your boyfriend is lucky.” 

Yukhei is so grateful for the man, preening at the praise while he bows towards the other in rapid succession. 

“You’re an angel, dude, may you only know happiness in life, thank you _thank you._ ” 

Sicheng wishes Yukhei well after that, leaving Yukhei once again alone on the floor. He looks around, Ten having disappeared for a while now, his partner also out of sight. Now, if Yukhei was some crazy possessive insecure guy, he would’ve likely been concerned and looked for the man, but he’s not (thankfully), so he continues to dance as if Sicheng never left. 

Time seems to stop and Yukhei doesn’t even realize his eyes were closed until they jump open, the feeling of hands creeping along the low line of his hips startling his senses. He jolts, not even turning to give the person behind him the time of day as their fingers splay across his hipbones, hoping that they’ll take his silence as rejection and let him be; though the person’s grip gradually tightens the longer he ignores them, and Yukhei’s about to whip around and tell the person he’s happily taken— 

“ _Xu~xi._ ” A voice sing-songs, and _that’s_ when Yukhei about jumps out of his skin. “Congrats baby, you won.” 

Shivers rack his body at the feeling of those sharp nails digging into his skin, Ten standing on his toes to place his lips to Yukhei’s ear, biting and tugging on the pierced lobe in warning. 

“Now let’s go.” 

Yukhei lets out a mere _oomf_ as he’s backed against the wall of the club, only for the noise to be swallowed by Ten’s lips, crashing into his own with a desperate hunger. It’s invigorating seeing Ten like this, his kohl lined eyes hooded as he sizes Yukhei up, lips kiss-slick in the glow of the night as he bites down harshly on the reddened skin, looking contemplative. If Yukhei almost creams his pants then, nobody has to know. 

Ten seems as if he’s made up his mind, standing on his toes to lay a chaste peck upon Yukhei’s lips, sharp hands running down Yukhei’s chest in soothing motions. 

“ _Baby_ ,” He purrs, smiling as reaches down to cup Yukhei in his jeans, and _oh my god_ , Yukhei has never wanted to scream more. “I’m gonna fuck you—” A tight squeeze, “Til’ you’re seeing stars, and then I’ll do it again, and again, and again til’ you’re _begging_ me to stop.” 

If Yukhei only manages to wheeze in response, Ten spares him the embarrassment of commenting, instead pulling him down by the neck to nip playfully at his lips, tongue making a guest appearance as he licks wetly into Yukhei’s mouth. 

Yukhei almost forgets where they are, hidden only a few feet from the open road, and with Ten looking like he’s ready to maul him here, he pulls away briefly. Ten about _growls_ at that, lips chasing Yukhei’s own until he has to cover them, a large hand muffling his words. 

“Y-You demon,” To which Ten beams, _evil_ —“Let me call an Uber at least, damn.” 

The ride back is nothing less than treacherous, with Ten basically on top of Yukhei the entire duration of the drive—much to the dismay of the driver, who Yukhei makes sure to tip heavily, because _god it’s a Sunday night_ and Ten groping him in the backseat is not something Yukhei wants the poor guy to remember—and his dick is just yelling to be released from the confines of his jeans, which feel like a second skin, he’s that hard. 

Yukhei’s grateful for Ten’s heightened dexterity as he knows he would’ve fumbled with the keys while unlocking the door, but Ten moves with grace, his tail winding about Yukhei’s torso before maneuvering them against the wall, a quick spin move that has Yukhei bracketing the smaller as their hips connect. 

Ten’s hips are just like his hands, nimble and dexterous in a way that has Yukhei in shambles just a few inches from their doorway, with Ten grabbing his ass and pulling him impossibly closer with every undulation. 

“T-Ten, you _suck._ ” Yukhei tries, his legs quivering as Ten wraps a lone leg around his waistline, effectively molding them even tighter together. Ten wrings his hands through Yukhei’s dark locks, muting his groans with the suffocating touch of his lips. “You had me waiting all night.” 

Ten hums at that, eyes alight as he kisses the smooth line of Yukhei’s nose in distracted apology. “Patience is a virtue, my lovely Xuxi.” He pretends to think for a moment, and Yukhei is about to go up in flames waiting for Ten’s next move. “But I’m tired of waiting now, so move out, solider.” 

“You've got it, boss.” Ten laughs at that, the tinkling sound quickly turning into gasp as Yukhei scoops him up, his lithe frame easy to carry through their apartment, and even easier to sit down with as Ten settles in Yukhei’s lap at the edge of the bed. Yukhei’s vision spins as Ten rolls down on his bulge, eliciting a surprised cry from his lips that Ten merrily eats up with his own. 

“Ah _baby_ , I’m gonna break you tonight,” Ten purrs, his hips working figure eights into Yukhei’s, bringing said man to the brink of explosion with each deft move. 

“Bold words from a man who I already broke in,” Yukhei mutters, voice breathy from the sloppy kisses Ten trails down his neck as he works at Yukhei’s belt. 

Ten chuckles, nipping at his nose with those sharp teeth of his. 

“We’ll see if you’re any talk at all in a few minutes baby, lay back.” Ten pushes lightly at his chest, and it's the not-so-hidden promise of Ten’s words that has him scooting backwards until he’s inches from the headboard. 

And then it’s Ten stripping him of his jacket, of his shirt, of his jeans— _fucking finally_ —his jellied arms assisting in ridding Ten of his own clothes, but it’s all for show, because Yukhei just wants to get his hands on the other as soon as possible, and then it’s Ten settling between his legs and _wow_ , Yukhei knows he’s not going to last long. 

It’s like second nature the way Ten moves about his skin, lips marring each ridge and line of muscle like he was born to do it, their bodies fitted together like pieces from different puzzles that just _work_ , despite their dissimilarity. Yukhei wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Ten.” Yukhei murmurs, hands running course through the other’s hair the way he knows Ten likes, the smaller man too occupied in sucking bruises across his collarbones and chest to offer any other response than, “I know.” 

“You demon— _ah!_ ” Yukhei cries, Ten’s hips resuming their motions as they rut against his own with an unmatched fervor and fluidity. Yukhei _feels_ rather than hears the rumblings in Ten’s chest at his moans. 

“I love it when you cry for me baby,” Ten reveals this with a harsh thrust upwards, and Yukhei’s head falls to the mattress in a loud groan. 

“You _suck _, T-Ten.”__

____

“I’m going to if you’re patient,” Ten laughs at Yukhei’s face falling flat at the joke, leaning forwards to peck at the reddened skin of Yukhei’s caramel cheeks. 

____

“Grab the lube for me, hm?” Ten grins, watching amusedly but no less fondly as Yukhei struggles to maintain himself, a long arm reaching under the pillow for the clear bottle. At this point, Yukhei knows he’s shaking—he couldn’t tell you why, he’s well versed in all things Ten, including his ways in bed—but it’s just something in his eyes tonight, the way his gaze and fingers set his body alight in shivers, the way his hands grip his wrist after he deposits the bottle in Ten’s other hand, the smaller man nuzzling the skin there before he’s springs into motion, eager hands slipping Yukhei’s boxer shorts off while he simultaneously strips Yukhei of his composure. 

____

“You look so wrecked and I’ve barely touched you,” Ten purrs, throwing the garments over his shoulder before placing a soft kiss to Yukhei’s widened mouth. He’s gone all too soon, and Yukhei chases his lips with an embarrassing whine spilling from his lips. Ten tuts in response, though his kisses are anything but scolding as they trickle down Yukhei’s torso, setting him aflame in a way that has his toes curling in the sheets. 

____

“Xuxi baby,” Ten mumbles, and Yukhei can feel his breath on his dick and _wow, I’m gonna die_ —“Keep your eyes on me.” 

____

“What—” 

____

Yukhei’s voice quickly trickles off, morphing into a moan at the sensation of Ten’s heated mouth surrounding his entire length in one go. 

____

“Shit, Ten, _oh fuck_ ,” Ten has always been so perceptive, always so observant and well-knowing of Yukhei’s pleasure, always so giving in a way that has Yukhei on the brink of an orgasm in minutes, his rough tongue flattening up the length as he moves to lick filthily at the head. 

____

“Fuck, your mouth, god,” Yukhei inadvertently throws his head back, eyes fastening shut until he feels a harsh pinch to his side and he jolts in surprise, meeting Ten’s dark eyes in front of him, gaze full of warning. “Sorry.” 

____

It’s with another jolt that Yukhei’s limbs decide they’re able to move again, his hands scrambling as they grip Ten’s hair for any last bit of sanity at the feeling of a cool finger swirling around his hole. 

____

“Ten—” But it’s just as Ten _sinks_ on his cock that a finger breaches his awaiting hole, curling along his walls before it retracts and pushes deeper, a simultaneous ebb and flow of Ten’s mouth and hand that has Yukhei splitting at the seams. 

____

“Y-You’re like, so t-talented Ten,” Yukhei groans, and Ten makes a choked noise briefly before he resumes his motions again, _that_ glint in his eyes that tells Yukhei he wants to make his life _miserable_. Vaguely, Yukhei feels a warmth around his torso, Ten’s tail a comforting thing as one finger turns to two, then three, Ten’s mouth not letting up as it moves languidly about him. 

____

“Ten, I’m gonna come, it’s too much, _Ten_ ,” Yukhei cries, his big body bent as his back arches painfully under Ten’s ministrations, his feet planted in the sheets as he thrusts up into Ten’s mouth, and he’s so so _close_ , his thighs quivering and hole clenching, and he swears he’s _there_ —and then Ten’s pulling off, the cool air of the room making his spit-slick body quiver, and Ten’s got his hand curling around the base of his dick, and Yukhei has never been so _disappointed_. 

____

“F-fuck you, Ten.” Yukhei growls, hands unraveling themselves from Ten’s hair to cover his wet eyes—he was so _close_ , damnit—body resting back on the bed in defeat. 

____

Ten on the other hand looks like he’s having the time of his life, smile basically overtaking his face, and Yukhei’s suddenly taken back to their first meeting and wishes he could tell his past self to just _not_ open the door to the dorm room, and maybe hide under the bed for precautionary measure. But then the current Ten is creeping forward, sighing happily as he presses the softest of kisses into Yukhei’s mouth, and he’s not even mad anymore. 

____

“Will do, you big baby.” It’s then that Yukhei lets his eyes travel downwards, clearly underestimating Ten’s resilience because he’s just as hard as Yukhei is, precum leaving his cock glistening in the low light of their room. A real trooper. 

____

“You like what you see?” Ten asks, smug as always, but his face is traitorously red at Yukhei’s staring, and the man preens at the simple show of weakness, taking it in stride as he reaches for the other’s cock. A hiss leaves Ten’s mouth as quick as his hand smacks Yukhei’s own, and as quick as a flash, the smaller man’s shifted to where Yukhei can’t see him. 

____

“Ow!” Ten bites him, _hard_ and dangerously close to his balls. 

____

“Not today, Xuxi.” Ten huffs, pushing Yukhei’s legs open wide, and he has the audacity to _chuckle_ at what must be Yukhei’s pout he lines up against his hole, settling high on his knees. Even in this situation, Ten is a tease and more, sinking in slow and controlled until Yukhei’s groans of “Hurry up!” have him surging forward, his hips meeting the backs of Yukhei’s thighs with a resounding slap of skin. 

____

“Ah, baby, _look at you_ ,” Ten says, voice reverent and high in his throat, his fingers grazing over the raised nubs of Yukhei’s nipples. “You’re so tight, Xuxi, so perfect for me.” 

____

If Ten coos at his full-body flush, Yukhei ignores it, instead winding his long legs about the other’s waist, pulling Ten even tighter, even deeper into himself in search of that orgasm that was so _rudely_ taken from him earlier. 

____

“Ah—Can you move, Ten? _Please?_ ” He manages, at which Ten pinches his side in warning, his small body too short to reach Yukhei’s lips, so he makes do with what he’s got, his cheek rubbing circles into the wide expanse of Yukhei’s chest. 

____

“Patience, Xuxi.” Ten says, though his hips betray him as they start to gain a slight rhythm, Ten’s movements restricted but no less electrifying and Yukhei braces for the absolute worse at the sight of Ten’s smirk. 

____

“Let’s play a game, hm?” 

____

And then there’s no air left in his chest, all of it being expelled in one fell swoop as Ten thrusts forward, harsh enough that all language comprehension packs its bags, Yukhei only managing a single nod in understanding. Ten won’t have that, though. 

____

“ _Words_ , baby.” 

____

“F-fuck, yes, _what_ , you hellion?” And Ten beams at that, pelvis snapping into Yukhei’s, and the noise he lets out is absolutely _mortifying._

____

“If you can hold out til’ I cum, then I’ll do whatever you want, _anything._ ” _It always comes back to this with him_ , Yukhei muses, Ten’s smile equally as frightening as it is beguiling with wicked intention. But Yukhei’s guilty by association, and he’s always been a willing participant. 

____

“I’ll even buy you that Burberry coat you’ve been eyeballing.” By now, Ten’s settled back on his knees, his claws digging marks into the skin of Yukhei’s hipbones that he knows will be there for days. 

____

“A-And if you win?” 

____

Ten smirks, eyes wild. “I’ll tie you up, blindfold you, and edge you til’ you’re sobbing.” Straight to the point, and Yukhei’s cock jumps pathetically at the prospect, his brain telling him it’s a win-win in all aspects, but his competitive will not allowing an admission of defeat. “Deal, baby?” 

____

A hesitant, “Y-Yeah.” is all Ten needs before he’s pulling out, the head of his cock catching on the rim of Yukhei’s hole, and pushing back in with the speed of a madman, and— _fuuuck, I’m not going to make it, I’m not going to make it._ Yukhei whines, his hands coming up to cover his face because he just knows he’s an absolute mess, all flushed skin and teary eyed, and it’s too much to handle— 

____

“No, no, no. Let me see you, baby.” Ten coaxes, reaching forward to pull at Yukhei’s arms. “Keep those eyes open for me, don’t hide.” It’s his soothing words that has Yukhei’s heart stuttering, Ten finally leaning forward so they’re chest to chest, his hips shifting with the movement so that his cock is perfectly aligned with Yukhei’s prostate at every move. 

____

“Ah, _Ten!_ ” 

____

“Good?” 

____

“S-Shit, yeah.” Yukhei cries aloud, eyes laden with unshed tears that Ten so carefully wants to kiss away from his face shall they fall. 

____

“ _Good._ ” Ten purrs, breathless at the sight of Yukhei crumbling beneath him. He drives forward and he knows the other is coming round the bend quickly, nearing home with the way his back arches so beautifully, the way his skin just glistens, beads of sweat running down Yukhei’s body, and Ten just _wants_ , licking at the skin in a way that has Yukhei folding under the palms of his hands. 

____

“You’re gross.” Yukhei attempts, words quickly dying off as Ten wraps a firm hand around his cock, matching each thrust he sends Yukhei's way with the flick of his wrist, and he just wants to _break him._

____

“Are you gonna cum, baby?” Ten’s tail twirls about Yukhei’s torso, and said man about unfurls then and there, with the cacophony of sound sending shockwaves down his spine, to the way Ten seems to have no limits in how he moves, years of dance doing him well in making Yukhei wish to burst. But, alas, Yukhei is as stubborn as ever; both of them are. 

____

“ _Xuxi_ ,” Ten urges softly, and his voice is strained in a way that Yukhei can tell that he’s nearing the end of his line as well; though the other is persistent, his grip on Yukhei’s cock tightening and his body pressing closer, face now glued to Yukhei’s chest as he nuzzles into it, a lone hand curling under Yukhei’s body to bring him even closer as he drills into him. “Cum for me baby, I know you want to.” 

____

And the deal’s off. It’s a heady feeling when Yukhei finally lets himself go, the whimper leaving his lips like finding true inner peace with oneself. He’s brought back to college, where nothing gave him greater joy than an artificial high, and now there’s nothing more natural than the cloudiness to his eyes, the intoxicating feeling that surges through his veins by something far more potent: Ten. 

____

“Y-You’re so good, baby.” Then Ten is thrusting once, then twice, then stilling before he’s falling forwards, and Yukhei catches him, the both of them landing together on the sheets. Yukhei is still trembling, his hole quivering around Ten as the smaller softens inside him, the other tracing calming patterns along the ridges of his ribs as he tries to catch his breath. 

____

Yukhei huffs, a hand reaching up to settle atop Ten’s back. “You’re lucky you’re light as hell.” At which Ten pinches his nipple in jest. “Ouch, Ten!” 

____

The man only chuckles tiredly, yawning into Yukhei’s chest—which, Yukhei makes note to clean up later—soft noises of content spilling freely from his lips. 

____

Yukhei’s reciprocates, his eyes slipping as he winds his legs about Ten’s own, effectively trapping the smaller man atop him, and he’s on the brink of sleep when he feels featherlight kisses on his collarbones. 

____

“What?” He grumbles, and Ten laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever done, ever said. The alarm bells start sounding. 

____

“Oh _Xu~xi_ , my baby,” Ten sing-songs, and Yukhei knows this is gonna be the end for him— _it’s been a nice run though._ “How could you forget, hm? Our little game?” 

____

And that’s how it’s always been—however you’d like to put it: a game of cat and mouse, or fox and mouse, _thanks Mark_ —and Yukhei knows that’s how it’s always going to be. And in this game, there’s only one victor, and as Ten leans up, caging Yukhei in his tiny frame to whisper, “On your knees, baby,” so sweetly, and so slyly, and so _Ten_ — 

____

Yeah, Yukhei knows he’s won.

____

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all are doing well during these hard times! please stay safe, healthy, & vigilant my friends xoxo much love
> 
> [blacklivesmatter.carrd.co](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)  
> [issuesintheworld.carrd.co](https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/)  
> 


End file.
